Nostalgia
by Pyb World
Summary: Se le ha destrozado la vida, ya no le queda nada, salvo los vagos recuerdos de lo que una vez fue y ahora no es. ¿Acaso ella no había visto, que si no vivía, él no podría concebir una vida sin ella?


**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, los personajes y acontecimientos del libro pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Nostalgia**

* * *

Peeta no se acomodó mejor en el sillón a pesar del dolor infernal que le producía su espalda al estar por horas encorvado, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, nada de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con los Juegos del Hambre y el Capitolio le importaba. Se quedaría así hasta que tuviera que volverse en el mentor de los próximos niños a ser cosechados. Al menos aún servía para algo. Miró por la ventana abierta en frete del sillón, viendo como la nieve caía con lentitud y delicadeza, era hermosa, pero eso tampoco le importó. Todo ahora, por alguna razón, había perdido su belleza, una cosa de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando una nueva oleada de dolor le apretó con fuerza un punto de su torso, apretó las manos agarrando la tela del sillón con fuerza y cerrando los ojos para evitar una nueva escena de lágrimas. Era demasiado, no lo soportaba, quería arrancárselo y lanzarlo por la ventana, pero esa parte de dónde provenía el dolor era esencial y tampoco era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo. Así que se quedó sin moverse por unos segundos hasta que el dolor apaciguó, y luego, escondió el rostro en sus manos.

Trataba de poner su mente en blanco, fuera de todo recuerdo o pesadilla de su pasado. Si recordaba, otra vez volvería esa ola de dolor a atormentarlo. Puede que se lo mereciera, pero el simple hecho de volver a pasar por ese tipo de dolor era insoportable.

Su casa, antes ordenada y limpia, es un total desastre, el sillón sobre el que estaba sentado debía de tener unas diez mancha de diferentes comestibles y bebidas. El resto de esa pieza era peor, todas las fotografías de su familia que habían traído estaban en el suelo, rotas y otras quemadas. La chimenea estaba sucia y el fuego en su interior no amainaba desde la mañana. Sus hermanos no hicieron ademán de tratar de entrar en la sala principal y su padre ya no sabía que hacer, su madre era la única despreocupada por todo ese embrollo, pero de vez en cuando entraba y lo miraba por unos minutos antes de retirarse. Otra cosa rota era la mesa del centro, la cual antes era hermosa, pero ahora era solo cristales y piezas de madera que antes estaban unidos. Había bolsas de comida por el suelo, pero eran mínimas, lo que más se encontraban eran latas y botellas de licor o cualquier otro alcohol. El piso igual estaba manchado, pero no podía importarle menos.

No le quedaba motivo para ser feliz.

Había estado ahí desde que llegó de los Juegos del Hambre, o sea, era como su habitación, pues no ocupaba ni otra. Él había salido del Capitolio con una pierna de menos y… era mejor dejar de lado los pensamientos de lado. Al llegar no escuchó a nadie más que a sí mismo, a su mente y no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese letargo, luego, al poco tiempo, empezó a oírlos de nuevo, a todos, a sus hermanos, padre y madre. Poco después trató de volver a tener una vida, si es que levantarse del sillón, beber, caminar por las calles sin prestar atención a tu alrededor y volver para dormir, se llamaba vida, pero fracasó rotundamente y dejó de intentarlo…

¿Cómo es que todavía estaba vivo?, fácil, estaba rodeados de personas que pensaban solamente en sí mismas y lo obligaban a comer y a caminar, si es que lograban convencerlo.

Jamás planteó quedar como Haymitch, pero así estaba ahora, sosteniendo su poca cordura gracias a las botellas de licor que compraba cada vez que salía a caminar. Eso era su vida, y lo sería de ahora en adelante.

—Veo que has vuelto a caer rendido. Cada vez duras menos —la voz de su antiguo mentor no le sobresalta y tampoco le hace quitar la cara de las manos. Peeta gruñe y maldice por lo bajo al darse cuenta que ha venido a fastidiarlo una vez más. Todo terminaría igual a las otras cuarenta y seis veces anteriores.

De seguro esta vez le había enviado Sae, puede que lo amenazara con quitarle el alcohol.

—No es algo que deba importarte —sus palabras son distorsionadas y bajas, hace bastante tiempo que no hablaba y volver a hacerlo era una difícil tarea, aún más si sus manos amortiguaban las palabras—. Vete.

Haymitch camina hasta sentarse en un sillón cercano y toma una botella a medio beber que se encontraba cerca de su camino. Bebe de ella como si no viera una en días y cuando termina mira a Peeta con una expresión severa. Posa la botella en el mango del sillón manchado y relaja su espalda en el respaldo, pero en ningún momento apartó la vista del chico.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes y me molesta volver a repetirlo…

—Te aseguro —le interrumpió Peeta sacando la cara de su escondite y mirando con odio a su mentor— que mi respuesta siempre será la misma: Ella está muerta, Haymitch, y yo también lo estoy, solo que de un modo diferente.

El antiguo mentor lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos, como esperando que cambiara de parecer de un momento a otro. Pero no fue así y el silencio le estaba empezando a molestar. Haymitch se levantó del sillón, se bebió lo que quedaba de la botella en su mano y volvió a mirar a Peeta, el cual tenía la mirada en las llamas del fuego, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se daba la vuelta para marcharse cuando la voz inerte del chico le paró.

—¿Cómo está… —se detuvo a pensar unos segundos, pero luego volvió en sí— Prim y…? —su voz se apagó. Tosió y luego volvió a intentarlo— ¿Están… recibiendo su…? —nuevamente su voz se apagó.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así el dolor?

Haymitch asiente con la cabeza.

—Un poco deprimidas por su perdida, pero Prim lo resiste bien al igual que su madre —es todo lo que dice, omite el otro nombre que debió haber aparecido, porque sabe que el chico se le haría más difícil salir de su melancolía y hablaba de ella.

¿Por qué ella había sacado las bayas sin advertirle?

¿Por qué no perdió él su vida primero?

Peeta trata de sonreír, pero le sale una mueca extraña y retorcida de lo que antes solía ser una sonrisa brillante de felicidad. Vuelve a perderse en sus pensamientos, dejando de lado el hecho de que hace poco deseaba tener la mente en blanco, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando el antiguo mentor salió dando un buen portazo a la puerta.

¿Acaso ella no había visto, que si no vivía, él no podría concebir una vida sin ella?

* * *

_Volví a leer el primer libro y me pregunté qué pasaría si lo de las bayas solo hubiera sido para Katniss. _


End file.
